Quizás San Valentín
by Ligie
Summary: San Valentín o no, este día fue, de algún modo, especial./ One shot/ SasuHina. Road to Ninja.


**G**enero: » Romance » Humor.  
><strong>P<strong>areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.  
><strong>I<strong>nspiración: Mi San Valentín.

*Los personajes de Naruto no son de otro que Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Quizás San Valentín.<strong>

* * *

><p>Odio a los hombres. Odio a los hombres. Odio a los hombres. Eso es lo único que se repite en mi cabeza como si de un mantra se tratara.<p>

Oh, no. No es sólo eso.

Odio a las niñas tontas y/o morales. Odio a Sakura Haruno y a su estúpida moral e inteligencia.

Simplemente no puedo creer que aquella niña alabada por alguna razón que yo aún desconozco se halla apartado a Menma. O sí puedo, después de todo los hombre son unos idiotas y Menma, al parecer, lleva la corona. ¿Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta antes que yo era mucho mejor que él? Quiero decir: he perdido mi tiempo en un absurdo lo que resta de mi vida hasta hoy. Ahora que tengo los ojos abiertos puedo ver que el niño Uzumaki no es nada al lado mío. Si no pudo apreciarme en todo este tiempo queda claro que no vale la pena. Es mi culpa, admito, por fijarme en un llorón que a penas agradecía cada vez que le salvaba el trasero; y es que cuando esos niños me quitaron mi helado y él llegó cual príncipe en los cuentos de hadas me enterneció aunque no necesitara ser salvada. Golpeé a los tontos niños para que no le hicieran daño y los ahuyenté, tan hermoso rostro no debía ser dañado y mucho menos se debía lastimar a alguien tan puro como él. Quería, no lo sé, recién era una niña, pero algo semejante a corromperlo. Quizás sólo quería que me adorara y ya. Quería su atención mejor dicho y que estuviera a mis pies. No tenía pensado pisarlo hasta hoy, cuando vi la escena adorable de él y la oxigena besándose. Por el sol que es mi Dios, quiero olvidarme de ambos. Mi mente no merece ser contaminada ni de amarillo ni de rosa. Mi mente exige algo oscuro y real, y las hadas y el amor no lo son.

Estoy en un boliche. Llegué aquí con mis dos compañeros que seguramente se habrán ido por ahí, no es que me importe. Ojalá se hallan perdido, pues me sacan de quicio, y la única explicación razonable de que les halla permitido venir conmigo es que aunque no lo admita muy en el fondo me agradan, siempre han estado al lado mío y siempre me dan la razón. Ellos sí me aprecian y me obedecen aunque sean unos ineptos, y yo por eso les tengo algo de estima. Por otro lado, ellos quisieron venir porque en el famoso día de San Valentín quieren ligar a alguien, y yo no soy quién para impedir la decepción que se llevarán al final del día cuando sigan solos. Para que en la próxima aprendan que este día no es más que eso: un día más. Hasta el momento nadie me ha probado lo contrario.

Si bien estoy sola no siento como si fuera así. Eso se resuelve en que a mí me basta con mi sola presencia. Puedo mantenerme sin la ayuda de un soporte, sola. Sola hago las cosas mejor aunque esta noche no la quiero pasar en solitario. Deseo una compañía placentera y por lo que veo tengo para elegir. Oh, no lo creo. Veo sólo perdedores.

–Hi…  
>–No –corto de inmediato al idiota que intenta cortejarme e interrumpe mis pensamientos. No me molesto en mirarlo pero sé que no me gusta. Su tono vacilante me avisa que es un baboso tímido que no vale la pena, y si lo hiciera ya lo hubiera visto mucho antes que él a mí y no creo que hayan excepciones. Ese, quien sea, no es especial.<p>

Desde la barra tengo un buen panorama. No estoy despechada, recuerdo, estoy sola y por consiguiente puedo mirar y hacer a quién quiera. Que me tachen de zorra no me importa porque si estoy sin compañía no voy a ser una monja. Algunas personas no lo entienden y yo les resto importancia, allá se ven ellos y su incoherente moral. Moral. Moral. Moral. No quiero en lo absoluto ser moral. Eso no tiene sentido, no en mi mundo. En él en definitiva la dichosa moral no cabe.

Adentrada en mis pensamientos bebiendo alguna bebida caliente cruzo miradas con un Casanova. Oh, Sol. Miro con atención al galán de la ciudad, he de decir, cortejar a dos jóvenes a la vez. Lo conozco bien, él es Uchiha Sasuke. Una vez, sólo una vez, pensó que yo podría caer a sus pies con sus absurdas palabras galantes hasta que lo bajé del cielo con un duro rechazo. Quizás fui cruel pero no es que me importe. Entendió en sólo esa ocasión que conmigo no tendría oportunidad pero también que éramos iguales. Oh, mierda. Eramos tan iguales y desiguales que no soportaba tenerlo cerca. Las únicas veces que nos juntamos fue por conveniencia y por mi consentimiento. Yo necesitaba sacar de mi camino a la Haruno para apartarme a Menma y Sasuke pudo serme de utilidad si la chica rosa no fuera tan moral. Porque sí, Sakura no pierde el tiempo con Playboy's. Qué absurdo, si el tipo está bueno hay que aprovecharlo. En fin, desde entonces Sasuke quiere llevársela a la cama sin lograr su cometido, tal vez porque es un reto, sino, porque aún me quiere ayudar no obstante, esa, ni yo me la creo.

Oh, oh. Me ha visto. Luce sorprendido y es que mis miradas valen oro y no cualquiera las tienen. El Uchiha se ganó mi visto bueno. Ahora que lo veo bien no está nada mal. Azabache en el cabello y en los ojos así como blanco en toda su extensión. Baila bastante bien y eso ya es una advertencia, ningún tipo que sepa bailar es bueno. Uzumaki Menma no sabe bailar. Ahg, tenía que recordarlo. Mi ceño fruncido termina apuntando al suelo. Quiero quitármelo de la cabeza. Al elevar la vista nuevamente veo que el azabache está dejando en un naufragio a las muchachas que conquistaba o eso parece, ya que las chicas parecen ser las únicas en medio del mar, desencajadas y desesperadas. Se han perdido un buen Dios, según ellas y eso es porque los Dioses deben estar con los Dioses y no con algún simple mortal. De un momento a otro Sasuke Uchiha está frente a mí con su media sonrisa galante. De ser un día cualquiera se la hubiera borrado de un puñetazo sino con mi indiferencia.

–¿Quieres de mis servicios en este hermoso San Valentin? Digo que amo este día, es cuando las mujeres me llueven –dice sonriente y no puedo más que sonreír también e igual de arrogante. ¿Nuevamente se cree en el cielo? Son las niñas esas quienes lo elevan y luego no hay quién lo baje. Aún así sé a qué se refiere con lo de servicios, pues los que yo quiero son especiales. Adiós a mi sonrisa. Hola a mi ceño fruncido. Es mejor que le conteste a lo que ha dicho antes de que me vaya por unas ramas bastantes desagradables.  
>–Eso es porque las niñas piensan que tú empezarás un noviazgo con ellas este día. ¿A que no es romántico? Por cierto: yo no soy ninguna gota, Uchiha, pero si insistes sabes que debo ser la única que evita caer sobre ti. Oh, no. Hay una más y es rosa. –Mi desdén es veneno para él, quien me mira ofendido o dolido, yo que sé. A veces es difícil de leer. No tarda en tomar la compostura.<br>–Así que ya lo sabes. Debe ser duro, más en San Valentín. –Oh, él no va a decir eso.  
>–Es sólo un día estúpido, sólo un tesoro para los comerciantes –digo, y es lo que pienso. Tomo mi bebida y él me observa, me analiza y efectivamente no se traga que yo he olvidado a Menma.<br>–Era un idiota –soltó de pronto para mi sorpresa. Lo miro detenidamente y descubro una inusual seriedad. ¿A qué se debe esto? Él está de mi lado y parece no estar afectado por el hecho de que halla perdido por completo a Sakura. Es mi turno de ser buena y clara. Siento que debo serlo por motivos que desconozco y no me place analizar.  
>–Ella también. –No lo digo porque estoy celosa sino que aún no creo que lo haya rechazado sólo por el hecho de que él se acostara con mujeres. Es un hombre, por el sol, y ningún hombre solo se la guarda si la puede sacar. ¿Qué esperaba ella? Ah, lo mismo que yo, quizás–. Yo también lo soy, desperdicié mi tiempo.<br>–Entonces te diste cuenta.

Es como si entre nosotros hubiera un cómodo silencio si bien no es así. Sé que la música está pero no logro escucharla. Sólo estoy pendiente de mi compañía. Es extraño. Me siento tan a gusto, tan… tonta. Tengo que actuar, no voy a desperdiciar mi noche hablando tonterías. Necesito bailar o estar con un hombre de verdad. Sasuke lo parece sin embargo no creo que esto funcione. Si tan sólo alguno más llamara mi atención. Tsk, si no hubiera sólo perdedores.

–Hey. ¿Gustas bailar? –Un castaño, grandote, de unos veinte y pocos me mira desde arriba. Lo voy a rechazar pero antes escucho la voz de Sasuke.  
>–Quizás pero es una pena que yo se lo haya pedido primero. Vamos, Hinata –¿Pero qué se cree ahora? Me está llevando a la pista–. Suerte en la próxima, grandote.<p>

Llegando al centro de la pista él, para más sorpresa de mi parte, me da vuelta. Oh, porqué estoy tan desorientada. Sé que mi espalda está en su pecho, cómo ignorarlo, y que mi trasero es exquisitamente presionado por cierta parte despierta de su cuerpo pero aún así todo es muy confuso, y ardiente. Por el sol que estoy caliente. Gimo y ahora mi cabeza está también apoyada en él, en su hombro. Lo miro desde abajo y noto que gruñe junto a una extraña mueca. Esto es bueno, me gusta que reaccione así por mí. De ese modo, tomo el control cómo puedo. "I love rock and roll" suena para mi suerte y yo aprovecho el ritmo. Bajo seductivamente por su cuerpo, abusando del contacto, y cuando subo me ocupo de unir mi trasero con lo más vivo de su cuerpo una nueva vez. Él está que no se lo cree pero tampoco quiere perder el control. Me sonríe y yo no me quedo atrás.

–¿Querías bailar? –pregunto moviendo mi cadera siguiendo a la música, él no despista el agarre sobre ella a veces marcando el ritmo.  
>–Evite que lastimaras a esa niña, a veces e-eres muy cruel para rechazar malos partidos. –Quiero reír, no sé si es por lo que ha dicho o porque se ha quebrado cuando me apegué más a su cuerpo. Me volteo abruptamente para tenerlo de frente. Él es más alto pero puedo verlo bien a los ojos y sin perder el contacto visual vuelvo a bajar por su cuerpo, acariciando lo que puedo en el recorrido. Arde la palma de mi mano en su vientre y observando ahora atentamente el cierre de su pantalón noto a un prisionero inquieto. Sé que está gruñendo y que su control es escaso, pues me ha tomado de la muñeca para tenerme en el frente.<p>

A nuestro alrededor sólo hay calor, uno que sólo crece y crece, y que, aunque nos queme, no nos da la idea de correr. Oh, dudo que escapemos. Nosotros no estamos hechos para retirarnos en pleno juego, sino que peleamos con tanto fuego que no nos intimida el terminar en cenizas, no mientras el otro no haya ganado. Este fuego, sin embargo, que me quema pero que no es insoportable me abriga. No entiendo cómo pero estoy hundiendo a su igual mi rostro en su cuello. Él huele muy bien, se siente bien estar con él. No recuerdo ni quiero recordar cómo es que llegamos a esto pero por fin entiendo a las niñas que lo persiguen si bien nunca me rebajaría a hacerlo. ¿Perseguirlo? Ni de broma. Sólo puedo esperar a que él me busque así como lo hice con Menma pero fracasé. ¿Podría fracasar con él? Lo único que sé es que mi cuello está caliente por breves segundos y luego, oh, exquisito frío. Dios, no sé si es por el frío o por el calor, pero quema. ¿Qué me está haciendo? Es su lengua, de seguro.

La adrenalina me empuja a complacerlo. Él gruñe al sentir mis dientes en su oreja y el juego peligroso que me invento con ella. Comienzo mordiendo y luego lamo con la delicadeza y la lentitud que puedo emplear en un segundo. El deseo crece y no sólo el de él. No me creo que el anhelo sea tan húmedo cuando todo en mí es caliente, y entonces el humo aparece en la pista. No alcanzo a descubrir si lo hemos creado nosotros o son los efectos especiales.

–Hinata –gime él a regañadientes, mostrando una debilidad no deseada. Yo también estoy tentada a hacerlo pero mi control es mucho mejor que el suyo, leguas más lejos, y para demostrarlo lo muerdo.  
>–Ah, Sasuke. –Cuando lo miro está sonriendo, sexy y deseoso. Mi punto se fue al carajo cuando él apretó mi trasero. ¿Fue para que aprenda? Oh, yo soy bastante dura a veces. Veamos quién aprende ahora.<br>–M-Mierda, Hinata. Ahí no. –Mis labios mojados ante su expresión quedan separados. Eso fue tan hilarante. Él está tan bueno y se pone mejor, al parecer, si lo toco allí, en la caldera que retiene tanto calor; y he de decir que esto quizás es mucho calor–. Gatita –dice e inmediatamente frunzo el ceño. Él no me va a decir así.  
>–No soy ningún gato, Sasuke, mucho menos un gatito. Tú, en cambio, sí te asemejas a eso –sonríe ante mi descaro y no me puede importar menos aunque él parece no pensar igual. Está complacido de algún modo que me es extraño. Sólo he dicho la verdad. Estoy lejos de ser un gato al contrario de él y las mujeres que se rebajan a aceptar ese apodo. No soy igual a ellas–. Así, gatito, creo que eres igual a todos los hombres de acá.<p>

Oh, oh. Se enojó.

–Sabes que no, Hinata –gruñe apretándome contra él–. Ningún imbécil podría complacerte como yo.  
>–Tú deberías saber que yo no soy ninguna de tus gatitas. No soy como ellas.<br>–Lo sé, siempre lo supe, pero no está mal que me demuestres tu punto –¿Acaso quiere jugar? Yo lo puedo hacer mejor.  
>–¿Yo primera? No soy ninguna dama sin embargo si tanto miedo te da hacerlo tú primero por mí no hay problema.<br>–¿Así quieres jugar? Bien, yo iré primero.

Inmediatamente él me besa. Es rico. Húmedo, caliente y feroz. Es cómodo así como su cuerpo, como su pecho que presiona mis senos. Por la forma en que él se aprieta contra mí sé que quiere tocarlos y probar su suavidad. Son grandes y reales, él más bien que no los va a querer desperdiciar, sin embargo si los toca, si puede, le cortaré las manos. No dejaré que haga lo que en un atrevimiento ya hizo con mi trasero y se lo cobré al tomar su hombría. Mis pechos no se tocan aquí, no aún. No soy una zorra alzada soy, en cambio, una mujer que sabe lo que quiere. Lo quiero a él, quiero que esté a mis pies y que me complazca. Su placer es el mío. Quiero estar con él pero no dar un espectáculo, no uno tan elevado y poco disimulado, por eso decido demostrar mi punto. Lamiendo su labio inferior cojo su mano. La acaricio y hacerlo es tan placentero. Cuando estamos a las puertas del baño de damas entramos. Es gracioso pero no quiso ir al de hombres, él me ha desviado de dirección. ¿Acaso teme que vea un paquete más grande que el suyo o que otros me vean a mí? Eso no es que me importe mucho ya que aún soy virgen.

Lo siguiente fue una guerra eterna pero fugaz. En el transcurso en donde nuestras ropas se perdían o se lastimaban el tiempo fue quebrado, se quemó y las cenizas si no están en el suelo están en las suelas de mis zapatos. Nosotros, escasos de control, no queríamos que el otro cediera. Peleamos lo que pudimos hasta que todo exploto. Todo se fue al carajo. Si alguien ganó o perdió, eso sólo le concierne a las ropas. Yo perdí mis bragas y él la camisa, mientras los únicos heridos son nuestros cuerpos, con hematomas placenteros en su momento. ¿Que había sucedido? Oh, sólo nos liberamos y menuda liberación. El lugar no importa. El baño, un cuarto o una calle, el hecho aquí importante es que nos hemos entregado a quienes quisimos. Me ha explorado en toda la extensión de la palabra y me ha fascinado. Yo, por mi parte, descubrí que con el cuerpo de ese Uchiha puedo hacer cuanto quiera y sea lo que sea a ambos nos va a gustar.

–Eso fue… –comenzó él, aparentemente sorprendido y de algún modo feliz. Me asquearía en otra situación pero no hoy, desde hoy no.  
>–Eso que es mi primera vez, creo que lo he hecho bastante bien –me mira divertido, aún lo tengo dentro de mí y es tan… Oh. Está creciendo. Mirándolo bien vuelvo a identificar el deseo en su mirada la cual está clavada en mis ojos. Tiene la oportunidad de mirarme el busto, no sé, los labios, pero aún así se detiene en mis ojos. ¿Le gustan mis ojos? Eso pocas veces sucede. Sacudo mis ideas y lo quito de mí. Parece no estar complacido–. Vamos, no pienso quedarme ni un minuto más aquí.<br>–Lo siento –dice de pronto. Parece un niño pero eso no es lo importante, sino a qué se refiere–. Te quité la virginidad en un baño eso a las mujeres no...  
>–Eso a mí no me importa. Esas cosas son estupideces, Uchiha. La virginidad no es nada importante.<br>–Para mí sí. –Lo miro incrédula. No estaré en presencia de una niña. Quiero reír porque sabe lo que pienso–. P-Para mí sí es importante tu virginidad –aclara–. Esto está mal. Ven, iremos a mi casa a remediar esto. Olvídate de esto que tu primera vez será en un cuarto y en una cama donde debe ser, aunque lo especial en verdad sea yo.  
>–Pensé que los hombres como tú no repetían –digo. No me gusta hacerme la difícil pero no puedo ceder tan fácilmente.<br>–Eso, hasta que se conoce al que será tu platillo favorito, para mí el único desde ahora en más. Me has demostrado tu punto y eres diferente a las demás, Hinata, y por eso siempre me has gustado.  
>–¿Siempre? Conmigo no tienes que actuar, Uchiha.<br>–Sasuke –corrige–, y eso lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que iba detrás de Sakura? ¿Un reto? No tengo el tiempo para esas tonterías. Sólo quería que fueras feliz y lo ibas a ser si Sakura no estaba en el camino. Sinceramente, Menma siempre fue un idiota, no entendía porqué lo seguías, pero por suerte eso ya no es así y aquí me tienes a mí. Yo sí estoy a tus pies.

Por primera vez estoy pasmada. Quisiera bromear con eso pero no puedo. Dios, no puedo. ¿Yo le gusto? Lo puso bastante claro, de hecho creo que implícitamente hay algo más. Sé que lo hay. ¿Me quiere? Abro la boca pero nada sale de allí hasta que él me sonríe. Eso me descoloca más pero también me obliga a enderezarme.

–N-No creas que por eso yo voy a… –me calló con un dedo. Esto es…  
>–Haré que me quieras, puedo esperar todo lo que quieras y por el momento me conformo con tenerte a mi lado. –Oh, esto nunca me ha pasado. Parece como si fuera a llorar de emoción pero bien sé yo que no lo hago. No soy alguien emocional–. Ahora, a lo que nos concierne. Darnos un debido regalo de San Valentín en mi cuarto.<p>

Sonrío y luego de un apasionado beso el cual yo empecé comenzamos a cambiarnos.

–Olvida eso, lo que he dicho antes de San Valentín. Puede que no sea tan estúpido.  
>–Ya que desde entonces cada San Valentín la pasaremos encerrados en un cuarto para complacernos. Hinata, yo estoy para complacer.<br>–Hmp –lo miro de reojo divertida y más tarde salgo del baño. Sé que el me sigue–. Que sea así.

San Valentín o no, este día fue, de algún modo, especial.

* * *

><p>[ <em><strong>A<strong>iko **H**yuuga-chan_ ]

* * *

><p>¡Feliz San Valentín súper atrasado! xD<p>

¿Les gustó? Hace mucho que quería escribir sobre estos personajes de Road to Ninja. Espero, en lo que respecta al Universo, no haber hecho OoC. Sé que muchos se esperan rosas y chocolates para esta fecha pero un poco de polvo no está mal; y lo que es raro viniendo de mí no me explayé con el lemon, si se lo considera, si hay xD.

Espero les haya gustado esta idea producto de la falta de sueño y de las ganas de hacer algo que no sea una obligación.

¡Saludos! ;D


End file.
